Eternal Battle
by deathsdonna
Summary: "you and I can't die! leave me alone!" "ah, but there are plenty of ways a human can die. we'll just have to try out every method, no?" After being sucked into the portal, Kagome is fated to fight Naraku forever. In amidst the battle between the light and the dark, can love bloom? naraku/kagome fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- the beginning

Hello there! This is a Naraku/Kagome fanfiction! The story just popped into my dark and twisted mind heheheheh... this is my first time writing fanfic so if I make mistakes please let me know!

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha,, unfortunately,, sob

-chapter 1: the beginning

The battle had ended, and there was chaos everywhere.

Her friends collapsed on the ground because of their wounds but were proud of their victory. kagome and Inuyasha remained standing, and as she and Inuyasha exchanged glances, she could see in his eyes his choice.

"go see her Inuyasha." she said.

"I don't mind. you are a good friend of mine, nothing more. go to her." Inuyasha gave her a grateful glance, then, jumped towards the Inuyasha's forest where his beloved was.

kagome's eyes remained for a second on Inuyasha's back, then she started her way to the well.

 _Now that I'm finished with the battle, I should focus on getting into a prestigious college. maybe Tokyo college?_

 _I should start dating guys too._ kagome choked back a laugh at the emptiness she was feeling. as she reached the well, she touched the edge of the well to climb down when suddenly, the well vanished.. leaving nothing but an empty space.

kagome froze on the spot, unable to comprehend just what had happened.

 _what..this...oh god. this can not be happening. kami!_ but before she could call out Inuyasha or do _something,_ she suddenly felt a chill behind her back.

when she glanced behind her, her eyes widened and before she could utter a word, she was sucked into an oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2- middle of nowhere

chapter 2: middle of nowhere

kagome felt her body being pulled in by some kind of force. when she opened her eyes, she was floating in the middle of nowhere.

there was nothing,,, just darkness, and her own body. trying not to lose her mental conscious, she desperately tried to think of a way out.

 _there must be some kind of exit,, there is no way I am stuck here forever! my friends think I went back to the future so I cant expect any help,, oh kami why does this happen all the time?_ she fought back a tear as she took a step shakily. she was going to get out of here.

 _I should try going somewhere. there's nothing to do here anyway._ with that thought in mind, she began walking towards kami knows where. as she walked, her footsteps echoed throughout the darkness. when thought she had walked for about 10 minutes, she suddenly heard something, a whisper.

 _ssht...sssss..._

not a whisper, she thought. more like a hiss.. she clutched her arms in fear but walked toward the sound, dreading what might appear. as she got closer to the sound, she could hear the voice more clearly.

then, it hit her. an enormous amount of youkai energy just crashed into her senses. she realized that she was surrounded by thousands, no, millions of hungry, bloodthirsty youkai. but they weren't making any move to attack her.

"miko...the Shikon Miko IS HERE!..SHE HAS ARRIVED..."

"were you the ones who brought me here?" she cried out.

"sssss..ssssss"

she realized that they were laughing at her.

"answer me! let me out of here! where is this place?"

"miko...naive Miko... you have not realized your fate..."

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"you are inside the shiko jewel..."

"what?! let me out!"

"it is not we who have brought you here..miko.. it was the dark one's will and wish that have brought you here.."

"the dark one? who is the dark one?"

"kekekeke...you should know well..."

"you mean,,, NARAKU?"

"sssssssss..."

"we killed him. he's dead," she said firmly.

"ahhh,, but the dark one's wish has bound him to the jewel, thus gaining the power to revive by the jewel..."

"no way. this is nonsense.. I am getting out o here." she said and began running back where she came from. but the voices of youkai did not leave her. they continued to follow her as she continued running.

"miko...your fate is to fight the dark in the Shikon jewel forever...you can never get out from this jewel..."

 _I refuse to believe that this is my fate! this is just a dream..just a DREAM!"_ she thought continuously in her mind as she kept running.

suddenly, she was met with a sight that made her realize this..fate...


	3. Chapter 3- the confrontation

I'm back! I'm having so much fun writing this fanfiction! please enjoy!~~

chapter 3: the confrontation

kagome stopped in her tracks, as she looked unbelievingly at the sight before her.

naraku, the evil spawn, were hanging on webs, but his eyes were closed.

 _it was true..he really is alive...after all those battles...he is STILL ALIVE!... and I'm supposed to fight him in this jewel forever?_

 _no...i will not accept this fate. maybe if I kill Naraku I can get out of here!_

kagome set her mind, then, she began to create a ball of energy in her hand. then, she aimed the energy at Naraku and sent it spiraling to Naraku. when the energy hit, she wasn't disappointed. in fact, half of Naraku's body was blown away(i know.. disgusting isn't it) and she thought she had really killed him for good.

what she didn't expect was that after a few seconds, his body regenerated with a glow too familiar to her. it was the glow of the Shikon jewel. she realized what had happened. because they were inside the jewel, they could keep regenerating because of the power of the jewel.

 _so there is no way to keep Naraku dead forever?..._

she clenched her jaw at the despair at that fact. she was doomed to fight forever in this..place forever and she couldn't even die to escape from this misery.

 _ah...kami...you is the cruelest person on this earth._ she slid down and she could feel her cold tears sliding down her cheeks and onto the ground.

 _right...life wasn't fair. life isn't fair. what a crappy life. haha..._

she just..felt everything was pointless. she felt no need to try and do SOMETHING. there was nothing in this world except that person and myself. _I wonder why he doesn't wake up...maybe it takes a long time to recover from dying. does this even matter anymore?_

she just sat there in that cold spot of ground, devoid of emotion, for what seemed like forever. she just stared at his pale white skin, those closed eyelids hiding the crimson, cold eyes. then slowly, she saw those beautiful face distort slightly as he finally opened his eyes.

when he did, nothing changed. really. even after he woke up, she found no reason to say, or threaten, or do anything. there was no reason.

there was a flash of light, and he knew.

this was the end. but even as he floated in his consciousness, he could still FEEL. it didn't really bother him whether or not he was alive or not. but if he WAS alive, he could kill all of his enemies. oh, how is loved to tear through his enemies' heart and rip that beating organ out of its host.

that moment was his euphoria, his dark pleasure. he wanted to kill some MORE!

now he hoped he was alive so he could do some more killing. he still hadn't successfully killed Sesshomaru or that pathetic hanyou.

that detestable hanyou! every time he got close to killing that half-breed, his Miko would get in the way.

 _ah. I remember. that Miko had purified the hell out of him._ he found the Miko intriguing, with her flaring, bright sapphire eyes, she could've burned a hole through his head with her glare. _I wonder if she's dead._ he thought absentmindedly.

the jewel proved its uselessness, forcing him to make another wish in his last moments, which he thought had absolutely no point whatsoever.

the jewel wanted me to make a wish that created balance in itself.

 _what the hell does that even mean? nevermind, it hurt to think right now. anyway, is he even alive? why am I even thinking? just let me be alive so I can take over the world and kill some more. yes. that's more like it._

as he thought over ways to torture and mutilate his enemies in the most excruciating way as possible, he felt something. a tickle? an aura.

it brushed softly against his raging, rampant aura of his. it felt warm. he almost had an urge to sneeze. _whatever it is,_ he thought, it feels nice.

then, he heard his consciousness well up and rise, finally making him open his eyes


	4. Chapter 4- hello, enemy

naraku finally meets Kagome...DUNDUNDUN...enjoy!

chapter 4: hello, enemy

she saw him slowly lift his eyelids, his red eyes surveying the area around him. he looked down at his body, then, as if just realizing there was somebody else besides him, he slowly raised his eyes, finally meeting the Miko's gaze. their gaze locked, and they stared at each other, not saying anything.

here they were, the worst enemies, face to face in this empty, dark world. what are the odds?

he saw her take his figure in her eyes, and when he looked into her eyes, he _marveled._ the Shikon Miko, the pure creature held _despair, sadness, rage,_ all of those emotions, he could see behind that bright blue eyes. and he couldn't understand because she was supposed to be _angry_ , or _something._

he was alive, after all. when he his eyes traveled down to her pale white neck, he had a sudden urge to sink his claws into her flawless throat and see _blood. why not?_ he said to himself. then, he slowly lowered his body from the webs that held him, and, his bare feet touched the cold ground. and even as he slowly walked towards her, she still didn't even move a muscle. it made him _want_ to see that soulless body and face distort in pain and anguish.

he grinned evilly as the image of crimson and blue appeared in his mind. and, setting up his mind, he approached the Miko and stopped in front of her. and as she looked up at him, he was beginning to anticipate the rush, the adrenaline rushing. his hands caressed her face, and slowly and smoothly he let his hands travel down to her neck. and staring into the eyes with no remorse, he plunged his claws into her beating heart, ripping it out of its chambers. as he took in the sight of Miko falling down with blood,

blood spurting down her body, he felt satisfaction, he revelled in her pain. with a smile, he slowly licked her blood off from his fingers which tasted like _heaven._

 _he was turning away from the lifeless body when he heard it._ the slight breath of the Miko. _I think I'm having delusions,_ he thought. but, as he glanced behind him just for the briefest second, he saw her.

she was supporting her body with her hands on the ground, wheezing out short breaths as she wiped the blood from her lips.

"I didn't expect you to kill me this quickly.." she coughed out.

naraku stilled his body, unable to comprehend the situation.

"...Miko."

"I killed you."

"yes. you did" she replied.

"why are you still alive?"

"it is the will of the jewel. you made the wish haven't you?"

naraku's eyes widened in realization. _the damn jewel! it made sure I would suffer forever!_ he thought ferociously.

 _I never asked to guard the stupid jewel!_ he ground his teeth in frustration.

then, his lips lifted in a smile as a thought crossed over him.

"so, if I succeed in killing you I would be able to escape this jewel," he said with a sadistic grin.

kagome cried out, "you and I cant die! don't waste your time and leave me alone!"

"ah, but Miko, there are plenty of ways a human can die. I'm sure you would die by one of those methods. we'll just have to try out everything Miko."

too late, Kagome saw the animalistic glint in the dark and twisted eye of Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5- hide and seek

welcome..to the story filled with the dark and twisted mind of Naraku! MUWHAHAHAHAHA

enjoy!~~

chapter 5: hide and seek

kagome realized, that the man she was confronting would not be persuaded with just words.

she suddenly felt terrified of the situation she was in. was Naraku going to kill her in every way possible until she eventually dies? she shuddered at the thought. she didn't die, but it still hurt like hell!

kagome unconsciously took a step backward, then, began to run away, away from this sadistic monster she was bound with. naraku didn't chase after her, instead, stared at her until she disappeared into the dark.

naraku stood still, but his eyes were filled to the brim with delight and anticipation. his heart was beating for the anticipated chase.

he was the wolf, and she was the rabbit.

with a lazy smile on his face, he began to stroll in the direction of her bright aura that refused to be concealed. he could easily follow her up, but it seemed like she didn't know this fact.

 _then, he would just have to enjoy this hunt._

he was already thinking of ways to kill her. maybe he could cut her head off, or maybe cut off her limbs so she couldn't run away then letting her bleed dry? he could already hear her screams of pain in his sadistic mind.

kagome was running towards nothingness. but there were still spots of darkness that could hide her from him. finding a spot, she sat down and brought her knees to her chest. her heart was beating in her ears, but everything around her was so silent.

 _i need to make a plan.I need-i I need to do somet-there must be a way out or some kind of shelter-no-what if I get caug-stop just STOP PANICKING!_

kagome sobbed. she didn't want to feel pain, but ironically she wanted to die because then she could feel nothing.

then she heard a voice. _oh god. it was his voice!_

 _"_ kagome, kagome bird in the cage, where are you?"

his voice was gentle yet there was a violent edge like he couldn't wait for his kill.

"if you come out right now I promise your death would be painless."

 _liar,_ she thought. her death would probably be terribly painful.

suddenly, she felt a swoosh of air, then she was found face to face with Naraku.

"don't kill me! there's no point in killing each other!" she cried out desperately, but she knew he wasn't going to let her live.

naraku pressed his lips against her ear, whispering soothing sounds as if to erase her fear. he held her back with his hand, but she could feel his killing intent already building up.

so, when he slashed her abdomen open, she gripped Naraku's arm with a surprisingly strong grip, then purified him with what energy what she had left.

there was a blast of energy. what was left at the scene were 2 bodies thrown on the floor, both with fatal wounds but regenerating just as quick.

it was Naraku who was the first to be revived. his muscled arms supported his body as he sat up.

 _well, I should've expected that to happen. she really cant die.._ he thought as he looked over at Kagome, who was still unconscious.

 _I think ill stop killing her for a moment. dying hurt more than I thought._


	6. Chapter 6- truce for now

chapter 6: truce..for now

when Kagome opened her eyes, she saw dark tendrils falling from the sky. _wait a minute,_ dark tendrils?

she realized it was Naraku's hair she was seeing. naraku was peering down at her face.

"what are you doing?!" her heart beating out of her chest, she exclaimed loudly.

"staring at your face," he replied nonchalantly.

 _obviously._ "did you change your mind about killing me?"

"for now. you're in luck Miko."

kagome sat up on the ground she was lying down and scooted away from Naraku.

naraku frowned, disapproving the way she moved out of his reach, yanked her arm toward him.

"ah! let go!" she cried out from the pain. naraku ignored her cries and leaned down to her throat, sniffing at her skin.

"you smell tasty. dear Miko, this is too appealing."

then ignoring her frantic shaking her head, slid his lips to the base of the throat, then bit her.

as he lapped at her blood, he was once again reminded of the taste he had had before. _she tasted so GOOD._

kagome wanted to pull away, but due to the loss of blood and the iron grip of Naraku's hands on both of her hands prevented any movement. she felt powerless. but even as her life force was sucked away, she knew there was no point in any of this because of her fate.

suddenly, she felt sharp pain against the back of her neck. kagome cried out and tried to focus on not fainting, but she lost grip on her consciousness and began to fade away from her mind.

naraku was happily lapping at her blood when the back of her white neck caught his eyes.

with an unreadable face, he lifted his hands, stopped at the back of her neck, then began to carve letters to her flawless skin.

 _with this, you are mine._

he removed his hand to reveal his name imprinted on her neck.

darkness fell on the embraced figures as Naraku leaned back down to suck more of her blood.


End file.
